Dying Winds
MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR Hey guys! This is my second fanfic, but in this one I am Sunpaw. Its a colloboration with Nightpaw and Dawnpaw. Also read my other Fanfic, Silver Feathers-----THORNBLAZE P.S Yes, I know WindClan is not in the Allegiances ALLEGIANCES THUNDERCLAN \Leader: Thornstar - a brown tom with piercing yellow eyes The Lost Winds Deputy: Blackfeather - a black tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Bluebird- a wise silver tabby she-cat Warriors: Deerleg - a white she-cat with long brown legs and brown eyes Squirreltail - a russet she-cat with a bushy tail Lionfang - a golden tom with dark blue eyes Crowstripe - a brown tabby tom with black stripes Spottedcloud - a ginger patched tom with poofy fur Russetpelt - a tortoishell tabby tom with brown eyes Stormpelt - a grey and silver tom with striking green eyes Cherrydapple - a tortie she-cat with a white under belly and blue eyes Whiteheart - a black tom with white patches and amber eyes Brightberry - a cream she-cat with amber eyes Eagleclaw - a brown and white tom with amber eyes Sootdrop - a black tom with amber eyes Tansyleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat ' '''Apprentices Darkpaw - a tortoiseshell tom with electric green eyes ( mentor- Eagleclaw) Thrushpaw - a light grey she-cat with brown eyes ( mentor- Bluebird) Fernpaw - a dark gold she-cat with green eyes ( mentor- Lionfang) Brackenpaw - a tan tom with blue eyes ( mentor- Deerleg) Sunpaw- a gold tabby tom with sky blue eyes ( mentor- Russetpelt) Honeypaw - a gold and white she-cat with green eyes (mentor- Cherrydapple)' Queens Rosebush - a cream she-cat with dark green eyes Blossomflower- a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Kits Oakkit - a light brown and grey flecked tom-kit with blue eyes (Blossomflower and Thornstar) Sootkit - a greyish white tabby tom with amber eyes (Blossomflower and Thornstar) Lightningkit - a golden tom with striking amber eyes (Rosebush and Lionfang) Mistkit - a creamish-brown she-kit with blue eyes (Rosebush and Lionfang) Larkkit - a yellow she-kit with green eyes (Rosebush and Lionfang) Elders Lilyheart - a dark tabby she-cat with white patches and bright green eyes Spiketuft - a calico tom with a tuft of spiky black hair on his head '''SHADOWCLAN Leader: Blazestar - a fiery red she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Scarface - a black tom with a long scar across his cheek Medicine Cat: Soultail - a grey and black tom with venomous yellow eyes ' '''Warriors Mudspot - a brown and white spotted tom with grey eyes Duskflower - a blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Pinetail - a brown tom with yellow eyes Smallnose - a black and white tom with blue-gray eyes (a former kittypet) Pantherpelt - a black tom with green eyes Goldenfeather - a golden she cat with light green eyes Snaketail - a grayish-white she-cat with amber eyes Mousecloud - a very fluffy white and black she-cat and brown eyes Tigerpelt - a white tom with brown patches and green-yellow eyes Crowflight - an arrogant black tom with dark blue eyes Brokenface - a silver she-cat with half of her face bitten off and a green-blue eye Berrycloud - a tan tom with blue eyes ' Apprentices Owlpaw - an arrogant golden brown tom with dark green eyes (mentor- Berrycloud) Thistlepaw - a feisty ginger she-cat with green eyes (mentor- Pantherpelt) Brownpaw - a brown and white tom with dark blue eyes (mentor- Duskfur) Ravenpaw - a black and white she-cat with bright green eyes (mentor - Goldenfeather) Nightpaw - a black and white she-cat with fierce blue eyes (mentor - Scarface) Queens Applepelt - a cream she-cat with yellow eyes Blackbird - a small black she-cat with deadly green eyes Kits Scratchkit - a brown tom-kit with yellow eyes (Applepelt and Pinetail) Yellowkit - a yellow she-kit with unusual blue eyes (Applepelt and Pinetail) Elders: Tigerheart - a dark-brown tiger-striped tabby tom with amber eyes, oldest cat in all the Clans Toadleap - a long-legged brown tabby tom with sleepy grey-green eyes '''RIVERCLAN Leader: Greystar - a grey tom with powerful dark blue eyes Deputy: Bluestripe - a blue-grey she-cat with sea-green eyes Medicine Cat: Sealeaf - a pretty black she-cat with green eyes ' ' Warriors Hawkthorn - a brave brown tabby tom with sky blue-eyes Nettlefoot - a nasty white tom with blue eyes Marblepelt - a cream she-cat with stone-grey eyes Spottedpelt - a white and brown speckled tom with amber eyes Moonrunner - a silver tabby tom with wide pale blue eyes Creeksplash - a blue-black she-cat with brown eyes Littleclaw - a black tuxedo she-cat with yellow eyes Kelptail - a grey tom with blue-green eyes Blueclaw - a blue-grey tom with blue eyes Pebbledrop - a pure white she-cat with silver eyes Amberheart - a young orange tabby she-cat with grey eyes Salmonleap - a silver tom with white patches and blue eyes ' '''Apprentices Redpaw - a ginger tom with angry blue eyes ( mentor- Marblepelt) Heatherpaw - a dusty brown she-cat with green eyes ( mentor- Kelptail) Specklepaw - a black and white speckled tom with grey eyes (mentor- Spottedpelt) Rockypaw - a brown she-cat with darker brown flecks (mentor- Littleclaw) Dawnpaw - a white and gold she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail (mentor- Nettlefoot) ' Queens Silverflower - a white she-cat with odd silver eyes Kits Mudkit - a brown tom-kit with silver eyes (Silverflower and Spottedpelt) Foamkit - a white she-kit with amber eyes (Silverflower and Spottedpelt) Elders Pondstripe - a blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes Lostear - a black tom missing an ear with green eyes ' '''Cats Outside Clans Ash - a handsome young spotted tom with grey eyes Pumpkin - a flame furred kittypet tom with amber eyes Feather- a white and gold she-cat with blue eyes Strike- a black tom with green eyes Prolouge “They’re beautiful, Strike!” said Feather, “I didn’t think that StarClan would grant such an easy birth to rogue cats like us!” Strike tilted his head to the side. “Well we follow the warrior code just like all the other cats. We just don’t have a Clan,” mewed Strike. Suddenly, a chorus of hungry cries came from below. “I suppose it means they’re healthy, and hungry!” said Feather with a tired smile. Strike smiled back, and watched his kits nurse, but he had other things on his mind. The life of a rogue wasn’t easy, and with three new mouths to feed, it would be much harder. StarClan, prayed Strike, please let our kits be safe… ' '''Four Moons Later “Come on, Sunkit!” mewed Nightkit, “You and Dawnkit are slow pokes!” Sunkit easily caught up, but Dawnkit suddenly zoomed ahead. “Race starts now!” she shouted, while running to the den. “No fair!” mewed Sunkit, “You didn’t tell us before you started running!” They all ran to the den, giggling and mewling all the way. “I win!” shouted Nightkit. “No, I won!” shouted Dawnkit. “Neither of you won because I did!” argued Sunkit. Strike came running from the forest with three mice in his jaws. He dropped the mice and proudly said, “Nope, I won because I brought back food!” Dawnkit licked her jaws. “Good, I’m hungry!” she mewed as she and her littermates trotted towards the mice. “Feather,” he called, “ I’m back!” Only silence met his call. “Feather?” he said, beginning to panic, “Where are you?” Strike went behind the den to investigate. “Where do you think he’s going?” asked Sunkit. “He’s going behind the den, obviously.” chirped Nightkit. Dawnkit shrugged, and continued to eat. Strike walked and saw Feather standing frozen by some unseen danger, her back facing him. “Feather, what are you-” he was cut off by a hiss from Feather. He scented the air, and froze. He scented fox. “The kits.” he mewed. “Feather, get behind me and go save the kits.” Feather didn’t make a move, she walked forward, her claws unsheathed. “Feather, I said go protect the kits.” The fox suddenly pounced out, attacking Feather. “NO!” yowled Strike. “The kits, save the kits!” cried Feather. Strike turned to leave, but spun around once more. “I love you Feather.” he said as his voice cracked. “I love you too.” Feather said, tears welled in her eyes. She pounced and scratched the fox’s muzzle. The fox growled, it lunged at Feather’s neck. The fox bit down harder and harder and then let go. She fell to the ground with a thump, scarlet beads of blood flew. Strike stared in horror, Feather met her mate’s green gaze, blood welled faster and faster and her eyes started to cloud. “Save the- the-” Feather stopped, and her eyes looked sightlessly at the sky, as her now lifeless body laid in a pool of blood. Strike spun around and made a beeline for the kits, his heart broken in two. He ran straight for the litter, scooped them up in his mouth, and ran for a bush in the distance. “What’s going on? Where’s Mom?” mewed Sunkit. “There was a fox. Stay quiet.” muttered Strike. He dove into the bush, and laid down the kits. “I love you, stay here and stay quiet.” he whispered. Nightkit looked down, hiding unshed tears. Strike leaped out into the clearing, and distracted the fox, who had followed them. He faced the fox, and as the kits watched from the bushes, and then pounced. Strike slashed at the fox’s pelt, the fox growling and attempting to bite him. Strike sunk his teeth into the fox’s neck, and the fox shook him off, throwing him to the ground. “Why I oughta-” growled Sunkit, getting up. “No,” whispered Dawnkit, “Dad said stay here, and that’s what I intend to do.” “We have to do something! No! Dad!” cried Sunkit, trembling to his core. Strike took a wheezy breath, aiming for the fox. Strike’s dark grey pelt was spattered with crimson, slashes and bruises. The fox aimed a blow at Strike, knocking him off his feet. Strike, with the last of his power, got up and ran, scratching the fox’s eyes. The fox screeched in agony, as it fell with a loud thump and was dead in moments. Strike had several wounds, all bleeding heavily. He closed his eyes, falling to the ground. “Goodbye my kits,” he rasped, “I’ll tell your mother, hello…” With a last, wheezing breath, Strike was gone. He stared up lifelessly, oblivious to the world around him. All three kits stood there in silent horror. “D-dad?” cried Nightkit as she scrambled out of the bush. Sunkit and Dawnkit followed. Suddenly, Dawnkit whimpered, “W-what will we do now?” Sunkit rose to his paws, “We have to run,” he said, “in case that fox had friends.” Nightkit nodded solemnly, she started trotting. She stopped, waiting for Dawnkit and Sunkit to follow. Soon they were on the Gathering Island by the Great Oak, Sunkit yawned and stretched, “M-maybe we should rest here, b-behind a bush or something.” Dawnkit responded with another sobbing yawn. Sunkit found a bush and curled up there. Nightkit and Dawnkit curled up beside him. When Nightkit woke up, she found her littermates still sleeping. She heard a crackling of leaves, so she got out of the bush and started wandering around. As soon as she emerged, she heard pawsteps coming towards her. Her fur bristled as she bared her tiny sharp teeth. A big ShadowClan warrior appeared in front of her. “Kit, what are you doing here?” Nightkit was too scared to move. “Are you from a Clan?” The brown pelted warrior asked, when he didn’t recognize her Clan scent. Nightkit shook her head. “Would you like to be in a Clan?” he asked. Nightkit nodded her head slowly, not so sure what to say. She forgot all about her dozing siblings, and then confidently agreed. The ShadowClan warrior grabbed her by the scruff and dashed off to his Clan. Dawnkit awoke, finding Nightkit to be gone. She scrambled down by a nearby bush to look for her, finding nothing.“My little kit, what are you doing here?” asked a voice behind her. Dawnkit slowly turned around to find a pair for grey eyes staring back at her. “Are you lost?” asked the RiverClan cat . Dawnkit nodded, and the cat scooped up the kit in her jaws. “Where are you taking me?” questioned Dawnkit. “I’m taking you someplace safe.” The she cat’s response was muffled through Dawnkit’s fur, and she ran to RiverClan. “Ok” whispered Dawnkit, forgetting all about poor Sunkit. Sunkit yawned awake. He heard the pattering of paws on the ground. “Did they all leave me here?” he asked. Sunkit looked in every bush nearby, and there wasn’t a trace of his lost siblings. He turned around to go explore more, but instead bumped into a calico tom. “Hello, what are you doing here?”, the stranger inquired. Sunkit was paralyzed in fear, and didn’t make a sound. “Are you hungry?” The ThunderClan warrior asked. The strange cat grabbed Sunkit by his scruff and brought him back to ThunderClan. Sunkit, too tired to protest, nodded. The strange cat grabbed Sunkit by his golden scruff, and carried him to ThunderClan. Chapter 1: Sunpaw Sunpaw trotted up to his mentor, Russetpelt, “Did you ask Thornstar if I could go to the Gathering?” Sunpaw asked excitedly. Russetpelt nodded with a smile. Sunpaw smiled. I’m going to my first Gathering tonight, he thought. Sunpaw padded over to the apprentices’ den and saw Darkpaw. ”Hey, are you coming to the Gathering?” he asked his friend. He shook his head. “No, Crowstripe is making me stay and take care of the elders. Spottedcloud said that I shouldn’t even get to be a warrior.” he sighed. “Spottedcloud needs a reality check. He was only just made a warrior, after all.” huffed Darkpaw, walking out of the apprentices’ den, “It’s not like he’s any wiser than all of us. He hasn’t even had a real fight!” Sunpaw shook his head, and smirked. “I’ll bet he runs on his first battle,” he chuckled, “that coward doesn’t know what it is to be a warrior.” “What was that?” came a familiar voice from behind. Sunpaw spun around, to come face to face with Spiketuft. “Watch your tongue, youngster,” chided Spiketuft, “You don’t know who might be listening in.” Sunpaw lowered his head in embarrassment, muttering apologies. “Have fun at the gathering tonight, Sunpaw,” he said, “ It will certainly be an adventure.” Before Sunpaw could ask what he meant, Spiketuft had wandered over to the newly stocked fresh-kill pile. Sunpaw rolled his eyes, Sometimes that cat is as cryptic as a prophecy, he thought. “It’s time to go to the Gathering.” said Crowstripe. Sunpaw nodded, shifting from paw to paw. It was his first Gathering, after all. “You’re going to the Gathering?” sneered a voice next to him. Sunpaw turned his head to meet Spottedcloud’s gaze, and his good mood evaporated. “You’re only an apprentice!” Spottedcloud complained, “You’re not even a warrior.” Sunpaw rolled his eyes and walked towards the entrance with the other cats. He strolled out of camp, wondering what it would have been like if there had been another Clan, the ancient one, that was destroyed by starvation and fire. He had always been fascinated by the stories of that Clan, and had often sat next to Lilyheart for hours in his kithood, listening to the ragged elder’s stories. But all of those thoughts were whisked away as he neared the Gathering island, and prepared to climb the trunk bridge, shaking in excitement. “Hey Sunpaw, come sit next to me!” Sunpaw whirled around to see Honeypaw shyly grinning at him. “Um, maybe later Honeypaw.” said Sunpaw, turning around to walk away. He had always thought of Honeypaw as an annoying mouse who couldn’t shut up. He was more interested in Fernpaw, the new gorgeous apprentice. But it seemed as if he was invisible to Fernpaw, who was more interested in Brackenpaw. What was so great about Brackenpaw anyway? Sunpaw turned to ask Darkpaw what he thought, when someone nudged him. Hard. “Pay attention!” snapped Russetpelt. Sunpaw mumbled “Sorry,” and faced ahead. Thornstar stepped up and began; “The prey has been running well in ThunderClan, and we have two new apprentices; Thrushpaw, and Fernpaw. We also have a new warrior; Tansyleaf. We hope StarClan accepts them and lights their path.” “Thrushpaw, Fernpaw, Tansyleaf!” called all the cats. “We had a little bit of problem with the Twoleg kits tramping around and scaring away the prey, but our warriors took care of it. All is well.” said Thornstar, stepping back to allow Blazestar to step forth. Blazestar went on recent warrior deaths and new apprentices, but Sunpaw allowed his eyes to wander. He noticed two apprentices staring at him, but they didn’t look like they were in ThunderClan. Somehow, they looked familiar. One was black and white with blue eyes, and another was white and gold with green eyes. The green-eyed one turned to the other and said something, then they both began to walk toward him. When they got a couple feet away from him, they gestured to the back, and started to walk back. Sunpaw curiously began to follow, and Russetpelt glared at him, “You shouldn’t be ogling those other apprentices.” he whispered. “I’m not! They seem…familiar.” Sunpaw added. Russetpelt nodded, and said, “I’ll say you're on hunting patrol, my orders. Stay as long as you need. But bring back some fresh-kill!” Russetpelt’s voice was strangely sympathetic. Sunpaw looked at his mentor curiously, then went to the back of the crowd. Why would his mentor tell him to leave the mysterious apprentices alone, then say to stay as long as you need? Was there something going on that he didn’t know about? He walked up to the strange apprentices, and they darted into a bush near the back. Once they were in the bush, the black and white she cat was the first to speak, “Sunkit? Is that you?” she asked as her blue eyes gleamed. Sunpaw nodded “Well it’s Sunpaw now…” He trailed off his words. “Should I know you?” Sunpaw inquired. The gold and white one looked down, “I suppose you wouldn’t,” she muttered, “but I was hoping you would.” Sunpaw looked at these oddly familiar apprentices, and it hit him. “I know you from somewhere, don’t I? You spark a memory, but it's really vague.” Sunpaw said. The gold and white one looked up excitedly, as did the other. “Did it have to do with a fox? Or dead cats? Or sleeping in a bush?” The blue eyed one asked. Sunpaw’s mind whirled, until he found the right memory. “Eating mice as a kit, next to a couple of other kits... that looked just like you!” he exclaimed. “Oh, I thought you would never remember!” both she-cats squealed in unison as they jumped to their paws. “I’m Nightpaw!” said the black and white cat, her blue eyes blazing. “I’m Dawnpaw!” said the other, jumping from paw to paw excitedly. “I’m Sunpaw.” he stammered. “We know!” exclaimed the two apprentices. “Sunpaaw!” said Nightpaw as she prodded him. “Don’t you get it?” asked Dawnpaw, looking at him with those familiar green eyes. Suddenly, it came to him. These wierdos were not so wierd at all. They were his sisters. Chapter 2: Nightpaw Nightpaw tried to meet her brother’s gaze. How come he didn’t remember? she wondered silently. “You got it!” exclaimed her sister. Nightpaw looked up with hope as her brother froze. “You guys are my sisters!” Sunpaw exclaimed. Nightpaw rolled her eyes, “Finally, I thought you’d never figure it out.” She sighed. “So...” Dawnpaw said awkwardly. “How did you guys know?” she asked. “You seemed familiar, and I knew something was missing. I was just denying it I think. I’m sorry I didn’t remember right away.” Nightpaw added sheepishly. As a rough and tough she-cat, Nightpaw was never that emotional, but now all of her memories flooded back. “I thought…. I thought that...you guys abandoned me.” muttered Sunpaw. Did we? Nightpaw wondered, feeling a little guilty. “We should’ve stuck together. It’s all of our faults.” said Dawnpaw. “Dawnpaw! get over here right now! We’re leaving!” yowled a voice. “Uh-oh, I gotta go. That’s my mentor, Nettlefoot. You don’t want to get on his bad side.” said Dawnpaw. “See you guys later. We really need to talk.” she added, turning around to dash across the bridge. “Sunpaw! Are you done?” called Russetpelt. “Oh, that’s my mentor, Russetpelt, I’d better some prey. Bye.” Nightpaw watched as Sunpaw crouched towards the trunk of the Great Oak, and hastily scrambled after a mouse. He jumped on it, biting down on its neck. He picked it up and walked away, turning around to smile at Nightpaw. She stared on, until he became a little speck walking towards his own territory, his mouse swinging from his mouth. Nightpaw suddenly felt really lonely, wishing her siblings hadn’t left. She realized that her Clan had already crossed the trunk bridge, and started towards it. She became unaware of what she was doing, and slid into her memories. She remembered Feather, her beautiful brave mother, and Strike, her strong and loyal father. What had he so often said to her? Remember Nightkit, ''he would say, you are the oldest, and the strongest. I need you to always take care of your siblings okay? You must be there for them.'' Nightpaw felt ashamed. She had let Dawnpaw and Sunpaw down. She hadn’t been there for them had she? This was her fault. Nightpaw was so consumed by her guilty thoughts that she didn’t notice that she was stepping into thin air. “Help!” she slipped off of the trunk, trying to get a grip while clawing at the wood. She felt her claws slipping off the wet trunk one by one. “Help! I’m slipping!” she called. Suddenly, her last claw fell, and she tumbled down into the icy water. She couldn’t breathe, the cold water filling her lungs. I’m going to die. I’m dying, and all I accomplished in my life is letting down my siblings. Forgetting my father’s words. He’s going to be so disappointed when I meet him in StarClan. Just when she thought it was over, she felt herself being pulled to the bank. Before she blacked out, she saw a flash of spotted fur and grey eyes. ' ' Nightpaw’s eyes blinked open as she sputtered out water, and there was a handsome spotted tom leaning over her. “Are you alright?” he asked, “You had quite a swim there!” Nightpaw was in shock. Who was this stranger? He didn’t smell familiar, or have any Clan scent. How could he treat a stranger with compassion? Her Clan members would have torn him apart by now. “So, are you okay or what?” the stranger asked. “Huh? Oh, you’re lovely….oh, uh I meant, um I’m lovely, I mean yeah I’m fine.” Nightpaw stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m Ash. Who are you?” Ash inquired, with a hint of amusement. “I’m um, uh Mightcaw, n-no, I’m Frightpaw, I m-mean Night...um, paw.” Now she wanted to hide. She was messing everything up. Nightpaw stood to her paws and shook her drenched pelt. She tried to think of an excuse to leave, “Err, I should probably go my Clan is waiting for me…” She brushed her tail along her flank awkwardly. “Oh,” replied Ash with a hint of disappointment, “I was hoping you could stay a bit longer.” he added, his eyes gleaming with hope. “Well, maybe just for a while…” All the way back to her territory, the handsome storm-furred tom never left her mind. He was so, so purrfect. Nightpaw clambered towards the pines, dreamily. She tripped over roots, and fell straight on her face in the soggy peat that covered the ShadowClan territory. She had spent just a little time with Ash, for she didn't want to be left behind when her Clan set towards home. He had told her about his life as a loner, and she had told him about her Clan. His beatiful face floated in Nightpaw's mind. "Hey!" cried a voice. Nightpaw leaped a tail-length in the air, then landed straight on a patch extra-soggy, wet peaty grass. Again. "Oops sorry!" Nightpaw turned to face an apologetic Duskflower. "That's ok." she sighed, cleaning peat off of her paws. "So, who's the guy?" asked Duskflower, in a motherly fashion. "Guy?" peeped Nightpaw nervously. Had Duskflower seen her with Ash? Duskflower laughed. "Don't worry dear, I won't tell!" Nightpaw nodded, not really paying attention. Her mind was too full with Ashy thoughts. Chapter 3: Dawnpaw Dawnpaw walked into camp, but her mind was exploding with questions. Things she would ask when she and her siblings met up again. As she walked, she looked at each of her Clanmates. “Are you okay Dawnpaw?” asked Nettlefoot. He was concerned for his apprentice. In truth, even though he was mean, he had a soft spot for Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw shook her head. “Hmm? Oh, uh yeah I’m fine.” she stammered. “Is it Redpaw again? I swear, I’ll give that cat a-” he started. “No, Nettlefoot,” Dawnpaw sighed, “nothing’s wrong. I promise.” Nettlefoot squinted his eyes in skepticism, then ran ahead to talk to Bluestripe. As Dawnpaw watched her mentor walk away, her mind wandered to the subject of Redpaw. Oh, how she despised the little monster. He always thought he was right, always acted superior, he thought he was the most handsome cat in the forest. In her opinion, he was less actractive than a toad. He was mean, rude, and stupid. She couldn’t think of anybody that liked Redpaw as much as he adored himself. Well, except for maybe Rockypaw, but Rockypaw wasn’t the brightest cat in the Clan. She sighed as she sat down in the apprentices’ den. Dawnpaw and Heatherpaw both looked at each other with big smiles. They scrambled over to the fresh-kill pile and took out the biggest fish they could find. “We’re sharing, right?” Heatherpaw asked. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and nudged her, “Of course we are! So you can take the first bite.” Heatherpaw immediately took a bite, “Mmm, it’s delicious!” her mew was muffled through her mouth full of fish. Dawnpaw took a bite and soon the fish was gone in a few mouthfuls between them. Dawnpaw yawned “I’m going to go sleep, can you take a fish to the elders, Heatherpaw?” she asked. Heatherpaw nodded, as she padded off with a fish to the elders. Dawnpaw trudged to the apprentices’ den and laid in her nest, in a few heartbeats she drifted off to sleep. “Dawnpaw.” Whispered a familiar voice in her ear. Dawnpaw shook her head. “Hmm? Nettlefoot, let me sleep a bit more please.” She mewed without opening her eyes. “Dawnpaw.” said the same voice but more assertively. “Nettlefoooot!” She whined as she opened her eyes and saw a cat that looked like her in front of her. “W-w-what? Who are you? And what are you doing in RiverClan camp?!” She asked as her head whirled with more questions. ‘I know where I am but why does it feel so different?’ She thought. “W-why do I feel like I know you?” Dawnpaw asked the stranger. Before any of them could speak another cat appeared. ‘Nightpaw? No, not Nightpaw’ The cat was a black, muscular tom. “Dawnpaw It’s us don’t you remember?” Both cats spoke in unison. “S-Strike! Feather, m-my parents!” Chapter 4: Sunpaw Once Sunpaw was in camp he dropped off his mouse at the fresh kill pile. “How was the gathering? Was it boooring to a kit like you?” sneered Spottedcloud. Sunpaw rolled his eyes. “Shut up Spottedcloud, you’re not even that much older than me.” he muttered, and since he really didn’t want to deal with the snobby cat anymore, he padded towards the apprentice den. “Yeah just run away, kit!” He jeered once more. Sunpaw tried to be nice to everyone, it was his nature, but Spottedcloud was the limit. Sunpaw ignored him and curled up in his nest, he was about to close his eyes when he heard a cat mew. “He’s such a mousebrain. Don’t listen to him, Sunpaw.” mewed Thrushpaw. “Too right.” He responded. Sunpaw stretched and laid in his nest. He nodded off to sleep. “Wake up!” Russetpelt mewed to his apprentice, “Sunpaw come on! The cats are waiting for you to go on the border patrol!” Sunpaw got up groggily, “Border patrol?” he asked. “Yes! Hurry let’s go, let’s go!” His mentor nudged him. “But I wanted to sleep more, I was having a great dream about chasing rabbits!” whined Sunpaw. “Too bad. Only WindClan cats could do that, and they don’t exist anymore. So get up and get going.” growled Russetpelt. “Yes, Russetpelt.” Sunpaw replied meekly. Sunpaw staggered out of camp, following Icefur, Deerleg, Blackfeather, and Russetpelt, and Brackenpaw. Big patrol thought Sunpaw lazily. Sunpaw ran to the border, trying to shake off his grogginess. Wait, something’s wrong. I can smell ShadowClan already! “Russetpelt!” cried Sunpaw. “ ShadowClan crossed the border!” Russetpelt dashed over, with all the other cats following him. He dipped his head, and tasted the air. “Sunpaw’s right! They crossed the border.” said Deerleg. “Watch where you put your paws, ThunderClan.” sneered a voice. Sunpaw whirled around to see Scarface glaring at the ThunderClan patrol, flanked by Crowflight, Berrycloud, Brokenface, Mudspot, Owlpaw, and…...Nightpaw. Uh oh, I don’t want to fight her! And we’re outnumbered! Blackfeather stepped up to face Scarface. “Well, well, looked who we bumped into.” said Blackfeather coolly. “Maybe we can ask you what excuse your warriors have to explain why they crossed the border?” asked Blackfeather. ' '“We did nothing of the sort! Watch your tongue! Accusing ShadowClan like that. Knowing ThunderClan, you probably put the scent there to pick a fight!” rasped Scarface. A steady growl rose from both sides of the border. Please, don’t fight! Sunpaw thought desperately. “ShadowClan! Attack! yelled Scarface. Nooo! Sunpaw was immediately bowled over by Owlpaw. Sunpaw kicked Owlpaw off as Russetpelt ran over to Sunpaw and said, “Go fetch another patrol, you probably feel uncomfortable fighting against your sister.” Sunpaw stared at him. He understands! Sunpaw shook himself, and ran back to camp, tripping over brambles and branches. He hated all of this undergrowth, and wanted open space and the sky over his head. He’d rather run on the moor anyday. He burst into camp. “Oh good, that patrol was taking…” Thornstar cut off abruptly when he saw Sunpaw was alone, and hurt. “Sunpaw, what are you doing here alone?” Thornstar demanded. Sunpaw was out of breath, “S-Shado-ShadowClan a-a-attacking!” He panted. “Squirreltail, Lionfang, Crowstripe,Bouldernose, and Eagleclaw go help!” Thornstar announced, with concern and rage in his eyes. Sunpaw turned around, and dashed off with the rest of the cats following. He arrived seeing Nightpaw pinned down by Blackfeather. Nightpaw snarled as she viciously scratched Blackfeather’s stomach with her back claws. “ No, don’t hurt her!” Sunpaw ducked and rolled. He jumped on Blackfeather, pushing him off of Nightpaw. Blackfeather stared up at him with striking green eyes full of curiosity and accusation. “Sorry.” Sunpaw muttered. “Sunpaw what are you doing?!” Nightpaw looked her at brother, blood was trickling from her right ear. “I know we’re siblings but you still need to be loyal to your Clan.” She mewed sympathetically. Scarface ran to Sunpaw. “Scram kit.” He hissed as he lunged at Blackfeather, Nightpaw followed. Scarface viciously bit Blackfeather’s neck and it immediately let out a fountain of blood. Icefur rammed herself at Scarface’s stomach throwing him off of Blackfeather. Blackfeather was getting up when Nightpaw jumped on Blackfeather, her eyes full of triumph. Sunpaw’s head whirled, No she wouldn’t, would she? I just saved her life! Nightpaw turned to him, and then sighing she stepped off of the ThunderClan deputy. The ShadowClan deputy pulled himself up, and once again bit Blackfeather’s neck, then raking his underbelly. Sunpaw ran to his deputy’s help. “Blackfeather!” Suddenly the rest of the ThunderClan ran over to help their deputy, but it was too late. Blackfeather twitched, surrounded by a pool of blood. Then, he sucked in as much breath as he could, but never let it back out. His eyes glazed over, he was dead.“SCARFACE! What have you done! Warriors don’t fight to kill! It was just a border skirmish!” yelled Crowstripe. Scarface snarled, “You want to go with him too? He was old and useless. You should be glad we took care of him, now you get a new deputy. ShadowClan retreat!” Scarface waited for his apprentice, Nightpaw, who quietly followed. Then his attention flew somewhere else, and Sunpaw gasped. Something was coming down from Silverpelt. Two somethings. Was it falling stars? But, it almost looked like….a cat. Cats that looked familiar. Could it be? “That’s Strike and Feather!” Sunpaw realized that only he could see Feather and Strike, even with other cats among him. They stared at him sympathetically, with confusion and scorn in some eyes. I’m not crazy! He thought indignantly. His parents got bigger. Sunpaw couldn’t believe his eyes. They came down next to him and smiled. “Hello son.” whispered Feather. Paragraph 5: Nightpaw Nightpaw walked back to camp. She was torn apart. She should have finished off Blackfeather. But Sunpaw had been staring at her as if she was a monster. Was she? No, she wasn’t. I hope. “Seriously, Nightpaw, I’m ashamed of you. Everyone expects more from the deputy’s apprentice. I know that your brother is in ThunderClan, but that doesn’t give you any excuse to be afraid to fight ThunderClan!” scolded Scarface. “I wasn’t afraid to fight. I just didn’t want to fight an experienced deputy.” mumbled Nightpaw. As she entered the camp, she met the gazes and stares of everyone. Obviously, the story of her refusal to fight the deputy had been spread. “Scarface, come here”, commanded Blazestar her amber gaze flashing with anger. “You are a strong and brave warrior, but you must never kill another cat for the sake of victory! It was just a border mishap! You have broken the warrior code! We want the other Clans to see us as a strong Clan, but not a killer one!” She scolded him like an apprentice. “I’m sorry, Blazestar.” he scoffed. Blazestar’s eyes flashed with anger. “Scarface, You have left me with no other choice but to remove you of your deputyship until the next Gathering, because of your incompetent behavior.” said Blazestar firmly. “Yes, Blazestar.” said Scarface wistfully, his eyes full of anger and guilt. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me for a Clan meeting!” yowled Blazestar, even though most cats were already at the clearing. “As most of you know, we had a battle over the border with ThunderClan, starting with them accusing us of crossing the border.” She announced as angry whispers rose from the group of cats. “Liars. How dare they accuse us! Pieces of fox dung!” Blazestar silenced them with a lash of her tail. “Anyway, during this battle, Scarface has killed Blackfeather, the ThunderClan deputy. This was quite an accomplishment, but killing another cat because of a border argument is not our nature. Therefore, I have decided that I will have to take away Scarface’s deputyship until the next thering. So until moonhigh, I will be sending out patrols. Clan dismissed!” Blazestar hopped down and padded off. Nightpaw looked at her mentor Scarface who had padded out of camp. She started to go to the apprentices den when Owlpaw came in front of her. “Hi Nightpaw.” Owlpaw said. “Er, hi,” she responded. “Did you really refuse to fight Thunderclan?” He asked. Nightpaw looked at him, anger flashed in her eyes. “Can we not talk about that?” she snapped. “I never refused to fight, I just didn’t want to fight the deputy.” She hissed at Owlpaw, who was smirking. “What?!” she hissed at him. “Nothing,” he mewed. “Ugh, I honestly don’t know why you’re making a big deal about this.” she snarled to him as she went to Soultail, ShadowClan’s medicine cat. “Hi Soultail, my ear is um.. it’s bleeding.” she said nervously, since she was intimidated by him. Soultail nodded and came with cobwebs wrapped neatly around his paw, he pressed them against her ear. “Try NOT to rip your ear off during training.” he said, with a hint of amusement. She stalked out of the den and padded over to the apprentice’s den. She laid down in her nest, “Ouch,” she mewed as she got up. There was a bramble caught in her nest. She tried to pull it out, but it caught on some moss. She sighed as she padded towards a clear spot in the den and laid down there. “Do you want me to get some moss for you?” Owlpaw asked. “No, I’m fine.” she mewed assertively, curling up to get some sleep. Nightpaw awoke being surrounded by the brightness of the sun, “Ahh, i-it’s so bright!” She screeched, soon the sun was going down. Like Dawn and Sun! She noticed, soon the sky became night and the wind howled. The wind was so strong, Nightpaw had to sink her claws in the ground, she had to close her eyes as her fur was ruffled in the wind. Then the wind stopped, she opened her eyes and saw two starry cats. Strike and Feather! “M-mom, D-dad!” She exclaimed. Feather placed her tail over Nightpaw’s mouth. “Hush, we don’t have much time,” She and Strike already started fading. “The elements of night and day, will bring back what has blown away…” and they were gone. The black and white apprentice woke up, she padded out the den, dazed. It was sunhigh, she spotted Scarface and padded over to him. He immediately said, “There will be no training until tomorrow, if you are hungry hunt for yourself and bring something back.” He said as his tone was emotionless. She shrugged and padded out of camp. As Nightpaw was looking for prey she had strayed along the border. She scented not mice but something else. Before she could react a grey spotted cat had pushed her into the grass. “Hey watch it!” She hissed as she shook her head. She turned to see who had done it and when she did she saw Ash. “So we meet again, Nightpaw,” he mewed. Nightpaw was more concerned about him. “Ash what are you doing here? If any ShadowClan warriors see you, they’ll rip you to shreds!” she exclaimed. “Don’t worry about it, anyways I didn’t come to see ShadowClan. I came to see you.” He smiled as Nightpaw laughed nervously. Ok Nightpaw, DON’T make a fool of yourself. She thought as she met his grey gaze. “Hey Nightpaw?” Ash asked as he walked around. “Yeah?” She replied. Ash dramatically looked away from her then he turned around to face her. “Will you teach me how to fight?” he asked with goofy smile. “Do you not know how to fight?” she laughed. “Obviously not, that's why I'm asking you.” he said. “Ok then,” she said as she raised her haunches, “Training starts now!” she said as she lunged at him. She pinned him down and he landed with a thump, she pretended to rip his throat out. “If I were really fighting you, you would have been dead.” she smirked. “Then I guess we have more work to do.” Ash smiled. Some moments later Ash tackled Nightpaw “Mrreow!” she squeaked in surprise, she tried to kick him off her but he pinned her down since he was stronger and only 2 moons older than her. “I surrender!” she mewed. He smiled as he let her go, his whiskers twitching with amusement. “You learn quickly.” Nightpaw complimented him, she couldn't help but to blush. She looked up to see the sun setting. She sprang to her paws. “Oh my StarClan! It’s almost time for me to go, and I still need to go hunt!” she said as she was ready to dash off. “I can help.” Ash added. “I would like you to hunt with me, but ShadowClan would recognize that it wasn’t me who caught it,” she said glumly, she turned to pad away. She turned around, “Can I see you tomorrow at dawn here?” she asked her eyes gleaming. “Yeah. I don’t see why not.” he smiled, padding off into the brush. '''